Mist: Arm Egg Eddon
by Razorwind
Summary: Part two in the Mist Arc. Robotnik has another master plan, his world domination will start with War. operation Armageddon has begun and it'll take more than just Sonic to stop it.
1. Launching a Beggining

_**Arm-Egg-Eddon**_

Mecha walked from console to console, the spike in the back of his head open, a wireless modem plugged into him, the contraption allowed him to communicate with Wreck Base's systems, but was rather bulky, meaning he couldn't close his head spike.

"Dr, the systems for station 7 are all online and operating nominally, shall I initiate launch?" the robot asked, his fingers hovering over the keyboard of station 7's control console,

Dr Robotnik thought for a moment, "Yes, prepare launch, tell moon base that Operation Armageddon is active" he commanded, turning to another monitor, he was looking at a very intriguing sight, where sensors has picked up a massive surge of chaos energy there was a huge area of rubble and gore, like something was torn apart.

"Aye, aye Dr" said Mecha, nodding and typing the activation code for the launch, using Wreck Base's communicator to send the Dr's message to the base in the crater of the moon blasted by the Eclipse Cannon.

At the bottom of the sea, two miles from Wreck Base, a huge rocket within a silo activated, blasting out of the silo, protected by an air shield, it accelerated to the surface whereupon it fired its motors, slinging the rocket out into space where its payload was deployed.

It was a spherical core with access ports dotting its surface, contained within a framework of metal which began unfolding itself and constructing something around the core. After an hour a structure began to appear, around the central core was an egg-shaped framework, passages looping around and through the scaffolding as the nanite canisters were opened and began constructing the metal skin of Station 7.

Mecha activated the Station's cloaking device and the half constructed station faded from view, detected only by the moon base.

On a floating island, some distance from Wreck Base sat a white echidna, watching something fly up to the stars.

* * *

Kir sighed and returned to his work, he was crafting a necklace for Miira, but this necklace was special, for in the centre of its pendant was a very powerful gem, the purple Chaos Emerald. He had found it at the top of the Ice Cap Mountains, floating on a chunk of ice in the lake at the top of the mountain, and was now just about finished working it into the necklace, then he would have to get back to his Chaos Drive research.

As he locked the jewel into its power relaying clasp he felt his mind being drawn to the light in the sky, wondering what it was, and where it had been going, he shook is head, sometimes his curiosity got the better of him, that's why his Chaos Drive research was taking so long, he kept wanting to try different things.

He hung the necklace on a stand, picked up two thick, metal wrist cuff looking things and placed them on the desk, then he turned and went to bed, lying in his hammock he reflected on everything that had happened since he was awakened, he looked at his wrist and saw the electronic key that would let him access Hidden Palace. Suddenly not tired he decided that he should go down there and look around; the hidden palace was a good place to be for studying Chaos Drives.

* * *

Miira saw a silhouette pass by her hut and frowned when she saw its outline was that of an echidna, Kir was getting too involved in his research, he barely slept, didn't eat if Miira didn't remind him to, it wasn't healthy. She got out of her hammock and followed him to the teleporter that led to Hidden Palace, beaming across just after him.

When she got there she saw Kir staring at the framework of red Chaos Drives, she walked up beside him,

"Kir, you really shouldn't be up at this time of night" she told him, getting no response as he stared into the centre of the framework, she looked and began to stare too, growing in the middle of the framework was a huge red jewel, growing by the second, "Kir…What is that?" she asked,

"I think…its…" He reached out a hand through the framework to touch the crystal, he felt the tingle of chaos energy, much more than he felt from Flare's red Chaos Emerald, he looked at the crystal pillar the framework sat on and saw it was glowing red, "It's a super emerald!" he told her, looking around at the other frameworks.

On the green pillar, the green super emerald was growing, on the purple, yellow and blue ones the same thing was happening but the pillars that should have housed the light blue and white ones were normal, just the Chaos Drive frameworks. Kir looked to the centre and saw a massive emerald forming, the Chaos Drives and the metal frame that held them together being absorbed and crystallized into a huge gem, Kir touched it and was almost blown backwards by its power, this gem was insanely powerful compared to the others.

"What…what's happening Kir?" asked Miira, watching the crystals grow

"The amount of chaos energy given off by the Chaos Drives must have caused crystals to form, but this means that we have five super emeralds, and a Master emerald" Replied Kir, whispering the last part. He turned and headed for the teleporter,

"Where are you going?" Miira asked him, following,

"I need to call Knux, he'll love to hear about this," he told her as the teleporter powered up and they materialised back at The Camp and headed to Kir's hut.

He turned on the communicator and found the line to Knuckles on ARK, whilst he did this Miira looked around a bit, staring at the notebooks and Chaos Drives and at the beautiful necklace on a stand on the desk.

Kir finished calling Knuckles and walked over to her,

"He's going to attempt to teleport down in the middle of The Camp" he told her, he saw her gazing at the necklace, "You like?" he asked her

"Yes" she replied as he took it off the stand and places it around her neck

"Its yours" he told her "remember when I found something at the top of the Ice Cap Mountains" Miira nodded "well, I found the purple Chaos Emerald, that's what's in the pendant"

"Thank you" whispered Miira, giving Kir a kiss on the cheek,

"Ahem" came a voice from the entrance, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Knuckles walked into the hut, smiling slightly

Kir walked over to the red Echidna, "How'd you get here so fast?" he asked,

Knuckles laughed, "the stupid teleporter was on target for once" he told them Kir raising one eyebrow, "anyway, you didn't call me here to watch you to smooch, which way to the teleporter?"


	2. Metal Sonic

_**Arm-Egg-Eddon**_

With Station 7 completed Dr Robotnik sent the transmission, initiating the countdown for the sequence of six silos containing other rockets and the hidden bunkers within most of the major cities.

"Mecha, I need you to track down a certain individual for me," asked Dr Robotnik, turning to his robotic second in command, handing him a datadisk,

Mecha loaded the disk, looking at the info on it, "Which of his names should I look for him under?" he asked, turning to leave

"Any, we need his services as either" replied the Dr

Mecha left, picking up his wing pack on the way to the surface of the base, igniting the jets and blasting away on afterburners, wondering why Robotnik needed the services of a sniper.

* * *

Shadow was eating dinner in Rouge's mansion when the floor began to shake, the plates jumped on the table and the cups rattled. He put down his fork and walked out of the room, headed for E-123 Omega's workshop.

"Omega" he called, peering into the darkness and seeing a pair of red eyes light up,

"Affirmative, I felt the tremors, shall I procede down there?" came the digitized voice of the bulky robot,

Shadow nodded, "yes, get ready, I'll find Rouge, it seems he is angry again"

"Well he is kept imprisoned down there" came Omega's retort as he stepped into the light

The three convened at a large, square, metal door set into the floor. Rouge pushed a button and the door slid into four sections, opening the way down under the house, revealing three forcefields layered on top of each other blocking the way.

"Omega, is your shield online?" Rouge asked, just before a blue ball shimmered around Omega,

"Affirmative, best case scenario, I shall be out in 20 minutes or slightly less" he replied, looking down at the fields in the tunnel in the floor,

Shadow looked at him, "And in the worst case?" he asked, Omega looked up,

"Worst case I shall be back up in five minutes and will require extensive repairs" he said, jumping into the hole, falling through the EMP fields, his shield protecting him.

He looked around in the darkness, switching to night vision to actually see. The entire basement level was trashed, except for the stacks of barrels against one wall, and a power charger beside them.

With a snarl something slammed into Omega's shield, the impact causing the bubble to bend inwards towards the big robot.

"He used me! He told me I could beat HIM! I was nothing but a TOOL!" screamed the something, smashing again and again into Omega's shield, causing fluctuations across its surface as Omega's generators struggled to keep the energy barrier intact.

"Metal, calm yourself. He abandoned ME, left me to rot in that lab with the Shadow…" began Omega, but his reasoning was cut off by another shriek

"SEE! He cares nothing about his creations! We are tools to be used at his leisure! He locked me away in Final Egg! Just because he had no use for me! I had to watch So…S…my counterpart walk in and defeat him! And I could do NOTHING! He didn't even think of releasing me to help!" ranted the other person in the room.

Omega turned on his headlight, and in the glare of the lamp a pitiful figure was revealed. He was dirty, oil stained and rusting in some places; his once blue paint was dulling and peeling, his head spines were dented and twisted and the experimental Nanites were skittering around his metal flesh, repairing all the self-inflicted injuries. Metal Sonic had turned to Nanite experimentation to try and make himself more like his counterpart; he had reasoned that if he could become closer to an organic being he would be closer to being able to defeat his namesake. What he had had in his two hands had been enough to set him free from Robotnik, his upgrades had made him more powerful and he had been able to overthrow his creator, Robotnik having been disregarded as master ever since he had locked him into a pod within Final Egg.

All Metal had learnt was that Robotnik saw him as neither an equal or even a subordinate, but a tool, just a machine, designed for a single purpose, not the thinking, slightly feeling robot that Metal had become since his last rebuild, he had acquired a form of soul only ever before obtained by E-102 Gamma, when he had begun to think for himself and decide to 'free' his fellow E-series, his ultimate act of sacrifice, proof of a sentient entity, had ensured him his 'Digital Soul'.

After being defeated by Super Sonic, even as Metal Overlord, he had realised the truth, he was a copy, just a poor imitation, of the original, and even his near biological state was no match for the original. After the battle Team Dark had taken him to Rouge's mansion, but he had been violent, lashing out at everyone and everything in his despair so they had made the large basement his private domain.

He had broken out once and had proceeded to destroy the room above the door in his rage and sorrow, now he couldn't get past the three EMP fields that guarded the exit.

He had exhausted his rage, the cleaning fluid for his eyes flowing freely as he sank to the ground, wallowing in despair, staring at his hands, seeing them reminded him of his folly, how much of a fool he had been to think that he could have beaten his counterpart. He tore at the Bio-mechanical, nanite infused metal, attempting to somehow remove his shame and sense of betrayal, it didn't work, the Nanites simply went to work repairing the damage.

He had improved his mind, as well as his body, his entire CPU had been changed in an attempt to become more organic, he had also wired up nerves, and so the tearing of his flesh was as painful as a real organism attempting to shred its hands. That made him slump, a real organism, not some robotic copy of one.

Omega saw that Metal had calmed down and turned to leave,

"Omega, Why am I still, here? Why have I not been destroyed? Do I still have a purpose that isn't my old programming?" asked Metal to Omega's back

"I don't know Metal, I really don't" said Omega, turning to look at the bedraggled robot, no robot hardly seemed to fit the creature before him, he was looking at a metal hedgehog, a person in his own right, "Maybe a purpose is waiting for you to fulfil it" he suggested before jetting out of the basement, leaving Metal to himself.


	3. Phase 2 begins

_**Arm - Egg - Eddon**_

Mecha had found the person he had been sent to find, and was now pursuing his hoverbike down a highway, attempting to make contact.

"Wait, Listen, my creator wishes to hire your skills" he said to the one riding the bike

"Well why didn't you say so" came a southern drawl from the bike's rider, he pulled over to the side of the road and turned to Mecha.

Mecha could now see the nameplate on the side of the bike; it read 'Marvelous Queen'

"So" came the rider's drawl again "What does your creator want with the Sniper?"

"To find out you're going to have to follow me" Replied Mecha, turning away from the mercenary, seeing the curved fang that gave the weasel one of his personas, the one he was leading back to Wreck Base, Fang, The Sniper.

* * *

Knuckles was examining the super and Master emeralds that had grown from their Chaos Drive frameworks.

"Well Kir, from what I can tell this is exactly like the Master Emerald in every way except power, it's slightly weaker, probably because it was grown artificially from the Chaos Drives" Said Knuckles, returning from the center pedestal to where Kir and Miira sat

Kir looked up at Knuckles, "any ideas about the two empty ones?" he asked, already having an idea himself

Knuckles frowned, "I would have said get a white and a light blue framework set up, but those colors of Chaos Drive don't exist..." he began, trailing off as he saw the chaos emerald in Kir's necklace, he had an idea, "Kir, I could go to the mainland and get a chaos drive creator, that way, with a few modifications you could create white chaos drives...but you'd need to find the light blue emerald" he finished

Kir nodded, and looked up "OK, Knuckles, you get the creator, I'll clear some space in my hut and..." he began, but Miira cut him off,

"No Kir! You are not putting more equipment in that hut of yours, you need to sleep sometimes you know. We'll put it in one of the storage huts" she told him, and then glared at Knuckles as he began to say something, silencing him as well.

Knuckles had climbed to the top of the Icecap Mountain and glided away from the island, towards the City of Station Square, unknowing of what was about to happen. Phase 2 of operation Armageddon was beginning

* * *

"Ah, Fang, welcome" came Robotnik's voice from his chair, he was looking at a bank of monitors, watching his plan unfold before him, he was watching hundreds of red lights turn on in the darkness of hidden bunkers

"What you want then Dr?" said Fang, leaning back in a chair and pushing his hat back.

Robotnik turned the chair around, looking at the mercenary, "At this moment in time I require Nack" he told him

Fang appeared to fall asleep, then his eyes shot open and he began to speak in a different voice, "Ok Doc, what d'ya want me for?"

Robotnik handed over a photo, "this is your first target, and I want you to retrieve this "he handed over another photo" from the target"

"Alright Doc, what's the pay?" Said the weasel, standing up

"Pay upon completion" stated Mecha, guiding Nack out the door

* * *

In warehouses in most of the major cities red lights began to turn on, and thousands of robots unfolded themselves, checked their weapons and stepped out into the world, EA-Troops, an army of robots, all marked by a mustached, grinning logo, Robotnik's.

Knuckles was stopping by Tail's workshop when he heard the explosions, they were coming from the city's central station, the one that had given it its name. He and Tails had dashed over there to see ten robots blasting at everything in sight, buildings were being holed, humans were dashing around and screaming, some being cut down as they ran, the strange, glowing energy blasts torching their backs.

Knuckles saw the guns and realized what the energy blasts were, sitting in a cycling ammo chamber were glowing chaos drives, their energy focused and ejected as volatile plasma. With a growl Knuckles threw himself at the robots, not noticing the writing on the first one he hit, it read EA-118.

There was a whoosh as a yellow plasma blast flew past Knuckles' head and crashed into an EA, blowing it apart and igniting the chaos drives, taking another two with it, Tails had got the cyclone from the workshop.

A blue blur smashed into two more EAs, the figure uncurling into a familiar blue hedgehog,

"Hey Knux, what brings you here?" asked Sonic before Spindashing into another robot

"I, was, just, in, the, neighborhood," replied Knuckles, his fists crashing into the robots with each word.

Pretty soon all ten were heaps of smoking metal and the three of them made for other explosions and other robots, the team was back together.

* * *

Shadow was sleeping when an explosion rocked the mansion; he leapt from his bed and skated into the main hall, meeting Rouge, looking like she had just woken up,

"What the…?" he began as they ran to a window,

Looking out they saw swarms of robots firing at everything in their path, buildings, cars, people; the metal death wielders blasted everything.

"Get Down!" yelled Shadow as an energy blast flew towards the window, half smashing, half melting it as it soared through the room and melted the wall, hitting the floor of the room beyond.

Rouge turned to Shadow, "Get your emerald and wake up Omega, I'm going to get ready" the told him, turning and running for her room,

Shadow skated to his room, grabbed him emerald the Chaos Controlled to Omega's workshop, yelling at the metal behemoth, "Omega! Get up now! We're under attack! The whole City is under attack!" Omega's eye lights ignited in a furious red,

"The Eggman's robots?" he asked, Shadow nodded and Omega lifted his arms, cycling through every weapon he possessed, checking their readiness, "Let us depart" he said, then blasted through his door, leaving Shadow to skate after him.

Omega stopped at the door in t he floor, opening it, de-activating the EMP fields and jumping down.

"Omega, where are you going?" yelled Shadow, but Omega couldn't hear him.

"Metal? Metal where are you?" he called, scanning and finding the metal hedgehog curled up in the corner, "Metal, are you awake?" he asked the prone figure,

Metal stirred, turning his head and looking at the huge robot, "what? What do you want?" he said, his voice still full of despair

Omega lifted Metal off the floor and placed him on his feet, "Can you still fight?" he asked him, getting an angry look in return,

"Fight! Of course I can fight! What kind of imbecile are you?" he yelled, gazing up at the bright red eyes of Omega

Omega looked up to the ceiling, feeling the vibrations of the EAs destructive rampage, "Metal, we are under attack from Robotnik's forces, we could use an ally" Omega told him, looking back down at the pitiful figure before him

Metal began to smile; a ferocious, dangerous smile as he uttered just four words, "Let me at them"


	4. Invasion

_**Arm-Egg-Eddon**_

Metal blasted through Rouge's door like a cannonball, speeding towards the nearest robot he uncurled, latched onto its head and proceeded to tear it apart, stripping the head of armour, hull and internal systems before tearing the torso open and crushing the CPU in his metallic fingers. He looked up, and then spindashed himself at another robot, repeating the process as Team Dark started on the other EAs, Shadow using a similar attack pattern, except he just spindashed into their torsos, burying into, and splintering, their CPUs, Rouge leapt from Omega's shoulder, performing a drop kick on one robot that smashed its head into its torso, crushing the CPU inside.

As she flew towards another one it exploded in a whirl of chaos fire, the drives in the guns had been detonated by Omega, he had retracted his clawed hands and was now sporting a chaincannon with a gauss rifle in the centre and he was tearing apart robots with as much surgical precision as a sledgehammer, bullets blasted open holes in EA torsos and heads, gauss rounds ripped into the arms and guns, destroying the containment fields and detonating the chaos drives within the guns.

"Annihilate! Annihilate! Annihilate!" screamed Omega enjoying his rampage, revelling in the rubble and dancing in the fire.

Metal felt similar joy as he envisioned every cyclopean head as Robotnik's, his ice cold fury giving way to a firry passion as he began to enjoy tearing apart these tin cans, he began to shred the entire robot, not just the head and torso, leaving piles of scrap metal in his wake. There was an explosion from high above, Metal paid it no mind, to engrossed was he in his work, but Shadow looked up, and saw a section of the Speed Highway explode, the EA robot's chaos plasma weapons having an effect.

"Omega!" yelled Shadow, grabbing his mechanical comrade with one hand, the other producing the yellow emerald, "Chaos Control!" drawing on only a small portion of chaos energy he froze time, "Omega, jet me up there" he said to the robot.

Since Shadow had been touching him when time stopped Omega was still mobile, he ignited his jetpack, carrying Shadow up to where a huge section of the Speed Highway was falling from the main one. Shadow put one hand against the highway and clutched the emerald tight in his other one, "Chaos Control!" he yelled, teleporting himself and the piece of highway out of the way, they reappeared at the beach and the slab of road crushed about 30 EAs as it hit the ground, the timestop running out. Shadow teleported back to the fray just in time to see two teams meet in the centre of Station Square.

Metal had been tearing a path through the robot hordes when he had stopped in the centre of the city, looking for more targets when a red blur smashed into one robot, a blue one smashed into a second and an orange blur destroyed the third robot standing across the square. As the blurs materialized themselves they took on three forms that Metal had hoped he would never have to face again, Team Hero, his destruction, he still felt the pain of defeat at the hands of his organic counterpart.

* * *

Sonic had been trashing robots for a while and it had dawned on him that this was not merely an attack, this was an invasion force designed for one purpose, the destruction of Station Square. When he reached the centre of the city his battle took a short pause as he saw someone he never thought he'd see again,

"Metal?" he asked the other hedgehog, shocked at his appearance, he looked like he'd been put through a car crusher, then a blender, then been hit with a sledgehammer. His spines were dented and twisted, his body rusting slightly; paint had been scraped off during his battles with the EA robots and his cloak was hanging in rags and tatters from his shoulders. "What happened to you?" he asked

Metal hung his head, his superior organic counterpart was confronting him, and he sounded concerned! What little pride Metal had left evaporated instantly, the irony of the situation did not escape him, the one who he had constantly strived to destroy now felt sorry for him.

"I should never have tried to defeat you S…S…Sonic," he whispered, struggling to say the name of his once hated counterpart, "I am inferior to you, a poor copy"

Sonic looked surprised at his ex-Rival's words, "Metal, I've never seen you as inferior to me, we've always been rival, Metal, we are equal you and I. You are simply just a metallic version of me, that's all, you're not a copy, you're a person in your own right" he said, telling Metal truthfully what he really thought of him, and he was glad to see Metal's head rise to look at him, even if it did bear a startled expression.

Metal was stunned by this revelation, Equals! Sonic had always considered him an equal, a rival, which was why he couldn't beat Sonic! It wasn't that he was inferior; it was that they were equal. A smile came to Metal's face, now he could see a purpose, "Sonic" he said, no longer having to force his counterpart's name through his teeth, "how many robots have you destroyed?" he asked

Sonic frowned, "around about a hundred, why?" he asked, puzzled

"I bet I destroy more than you," said Metal with a grin, before launching himself at an incoming EA

Sonic's eyes widened, the he grinned as well, once more leaping back into the fray.

* * *

"I wonder what's holding Knuckles up?" Miira asked Kir, turning to him she understood why he hadn't been answering for the past five minutes, he was fast asleep.

Kir was dreaming, but this dream seemed different, almost prophetic somehow. He watched himself leap from the side of a platform to grab Miira, who appeared to have fallen off, his necklace caught on a twisted pole and the chain snapped, wrapping itself around said pole. He caught Miira's hand, but just missed the platform's edge and as he began to fall, a metal hand grabbed his, he looked up into a pair of solid orange eyes that belonged to a metal hedgehog. The metal hedgehog pulled both him and Miira up and Kir retrieved his necklace, tying the broken chain together, "Thanks" he said to the silver coloured robot,

"You are welcome" came the reply

Then everyone began to fade, the colours, what little there were, began to twirl and mix together as Kir woke up, his dream forgotten,

"Ugh, I'm awake, I'm awake" he said, responding to the shaking, "What'd I miss? Is Knux back yet?" he asked, turning to Miira, who had been shaking him

"No, Knux isn't back yet, but Flare says there's something strange heading this way" she said, pointing the hedgehog in the doorway, Flare waved as Kir looked his way,

"Come on Kir, you got to see this" he called, waiting until Kir had got up before skating away.

Kir followed him to a cliff that gave them a good view of the southern side of the island, "What am I looking at here?" he asked, scanning the horizon, seeing the something a second before Flare pointed it out.

It looked like the hull of a ship, but upside down, the keel pointing towards the sky, there were eight huge motors and propellers, four along each side, holding it up in the air, Flare passed Kir a pair of binoculars and Kir could now see rows of rocket engines along the bottom helping to keep it in the air, twelve motors and propellers on the back pushed the behemoth along, it was also bristling with guns, from a huge cannon on the front to the large blasters along the sides and top and the point defence guns all over any other space.

"How the hell does something like that fly?" asked Flare, staring at the strange craft

"I'd say a massive chaos drive engine, but you'd need a great deal of technical know how to build one" Kir told him, it was then he spotted the huge logo on the side, one with a moustache and a giant grin. "Looks like we might meet the infamous Eggman" said Kir, mainly to himself

"What was that?" Flare asked, taking the binoculars from Kir to have another look, "It's got something written on the prow" He said, zooming the binoculars in, "it says…'Aerial Egg' what kind of stupid name is that?"

As they watched the saw Aerial Egg turn away, and a smaller craft began flying towards the island, it was a smaller overturned hull shape, with only four motors holding it up and five pushing it, it also only had a main cannon and three blasters.

Kir frowned, "looks like some kind of landing craft" he said, turning to Flare, "Lets get back to The Camp, fast, and call everyone to my hut" he told him before dashing off towards his hut to grab one of his finished devices.

As the other people arrived at his hut he began handing out strange devices. They were like wristbands, except they were much thicker, made of metal and came up to their elbows.

Once everyone was wearing a pair, Kir, Flare and Miira included, Kir turned to the assembled creatures,

"These" he said, raising one arm and showing them the device "are a device of my creation, they are called Chaos Bracers and they are designed to enhance you for combat purposes" pressing a button on the bracer caused four panels to rise from it, each panel had a chaos drive in it, one of each of the standard colours; red, yellow, green and purple, he closed the panels and pressed a green button on each bracer "pressing these buttons will activate them, now, a landing craft of unknown design has landed on the island and I have reason to believe that they have hostile intent so now we must defend our home. Lets see if the Masters made us properly"

Everyone activated their bracers, a shimmering filled the air as the chaos power radiated from the twenty assembled creatures. Kir and Flare activated their chaos emeralds and all of them ran towards the landing craft, ready to do battle with whatever awaited them.


End file.
